Hope
by tomoOrrow
Summary: Juvia y Gray, dos herederos del trono de sus respectivos reinos toman nupcias, ella esperaba con ansias la noche de bodas hasta que un reino vecino invade la frontera, por lo que el príncipe decide ir a enfrentarlos. One shot.


Hope.

Sinopsis: Juvia y Gray, dos herederos del trono de sus respectivos reinos toman nupcias, ella esperaba con ansias la noche de bodas hasta que un reino vecino invade la frontera, por lo que el príncipe decide ir a enfrentarlos. One shot.

Ella se encontraba en su habitación, fría como de costumbre. El reino se encontraba en el norte del continente lo que propiciara que nunca se viera los bosques de color verde. Todo estaba pintado de color blanco, el color de la esperanza que ella albergaba.

La suave briza acariciaba sus mejillas blancas y ocasionara que su corazón apasionado poco a poco se apagara. Había transcurrido, días, semanas, meses e incluso no sabía si ya había pasado un año desde su partida. Había perdido la noción del tiempo todo por esperar. Pero la espera la impacientaba, era apasionada una noche más sin él era un clavo más en su cuerpo, que poco a poco perdía sensibilidad.

Aun recordó la última vez que lo vio. En aquella tarde como aquellas. Nevaba pero no significaba que el ambiente se opacaría, al contrario, los invitados y los empleados estaban felices por la unión de dos reinos, esencial para las alianzas contra otros reinos invasores. Pero aquella tarde que le dio felicidad también se la arrebato. Justo cuando estaban en el banquete llego uno de los soldados, agitado y lleno de sangre a advertir que el reino vecino había atravesado el muro y que si no se hacía nada pronto llegarían al castillo.

Su amado, con todo el coraje que no podía contener en su pecho decidió ir al enfrentamiento. Ella quiso detenerlo pero el honor y la carga que le pesaba ser el príncipe y heredero del trono no pudieron por sus suplicas.

Lo amaba desde la primera vez que se vieron. Cuando sus ojos azules y los de el, obscuros, se encontraron y vagaron entre sus almas. Al principio fue incomodo porque el prefería tener distancias con el hecho que aun no era oficial la unión, pero poco a poco sus padres se convencieron de hacer la alianza y esto atrajo la felicidad de ella. La fecha de la boda se fijo por seis meses, tiempo suficiente para conocerse antes de dar el gran paso.

Ella fue paciente, no quería parecer pegajosa y el, como siempre tan formal y frio. Hasta que a unas semanas de la boda, ella lo invito a dar una caminata. Fue la primera vez en los que estuvieron en privado y la primera vez en que él decidió besarla, la formalidad desapareció y el amor entre ambos floreció ante los ojos de los demás.

Los empleados y soldados estaban maravillados porque al fin su príncipe no fuera tan tosco con la princesa, el amor se respiraba por el castillo y la envidia de las jóvenes por ella por tener a un chico tan apuesto, pero al fin y al cabo no le deseaban mal.

Cerró la ventana y supo que ya era hora de dormir. Todas las noches hacia lo mismo. Observar si regresaba. Camino hacia el espejo y noto su delgadez. No comía bien y posiblemente padecía desnutrición. Se quito el vestido mostrando su desnudez. Anhelaba las manos de su esposo en su cuerpo, por culpa de la guerra él no había tenido la osadía de tocarla. Ella soñaba que regresara y reclamara su inocencia.

Pero sus ojos azules se apagaron conforme se dio cuenta que ya era mucho tiempo y no recibía noticias de él, tal vez había muerto y nadie se atrevía a decirle la verdad, o tal vez se había arrepentido y encontró a una chica más bella que ella. Eso provocó que su corazón se estrujara, que viniera una bestia y le arrancara las entrañas y la dejara vacía, sin nada dentro.

Se puso su bata de dormir y camino directo a la cama y soñó que él regresaba.

La mañana empezó y se despertó. Tomó una ducha y siguió en la ventana, observando alguna novedad, si volvería.

Una de las empleadas entro y dejo el desayuno, levanto los platos de la cena que no toco ni siquiera un mordisco, se preocupo porque conforme pasaba el tiempo el apetito de la princesa se iba yendo.

—mi lady, si no come no tendrá las energías suficientes para cuando regrese.

—siempre las tendré—respondió.

Su mirada opaca miro hacia la nana que se sorprendió de verla, parecía un fantasma pidiendo clemencia por el descanso eterno. En su vida nunca imagino ver su rostro tan cansado. Ella siempre había sido la alegría del reino. Desde que nació y toda su niñez al igual cuando tomo nupcias con el joven príncipe.

La nana se retiro y ella de nuevo miro hacia la ventana y grande fue la supresa que en los escasos minutos en los que desvió su mirada, el ejército estaba cerca del castillo. Era él, su corazón le pedía a gritos correr y recibirlo.

Se arreglo lo mejor posible. Un hermoso vestido que combinaba con sus ojos, se maquilló como a el le gustaba: con poco polvo y alguno que otro color neutro en sus ojos y se dispuso a correr en los pasillos como lo hacía de pequeña.

Todo el castillo se impresionó. La hiperactividad de la princesa regresó de la nada y muchos entendieron el por qué: todos estaban esperando la llegada del dueño del castillo, por lo que esa era la señal. Se agilizaron en preparar todo para su retorno al trono.

Cuando el ejército estaba frente al castillo, ella salió, toda sudorosa y agitada por el pequeño maratón que había hecho. Un año en la oscuridad hizo que perdiera su agilidad. Cuando la carroza real fue abierta por uno de los soldados, su amado salió y con ello, las lagrimas de la princesa también.

El se veía radiante como siempre, al contraste por una cicatriz que le atravesaba en el cachete derecho en forma diagonal. Ella corrió hacia él y entonces los brazos de su amado lo esperaban ansiosamente.

—te eche de menos—dijo él mientras acariciaba su cabello.

—te… te esperé por todo este tiempo… ¿Por qué no me mandaste cartas? ¡eres un ingrato!

—Porque si lo hacía, tenía miedo que fuera la última vez que tendrías algo de mi, tuve mucho miedo de morir—respondió mientras la mirada de ensombrecía—todo fue horrible… todo.

Ella supo que lo mejor era no hablar de eso, parecía ser que las feroces batallas habían causado traumas en el, cicatrices que no quería abrir de nuevo. Entonces fue que lo tomo de la mano y lo condujo al castillo.

El banquete fue exquisito. Las anécdotas de los soldados acerca de las batallas en donde su príncipe desato todo su esfuerzo eran escuchadas por toda la sala. Las jóvenes se atrevían a coquetear con ellos ya que un hombre sobreviviente en una guerra para una mujer era muy codiciado por su honor y su fuerza bruta.

La joven princesa se divertía por que al fin el estaba a su lado. Sus dedos estaban entrelazados, símbolo de sus lazos de amor. Ella esperaba que al fin terminara todo para tenerlo solo para ella.

La guerra de lo arrebato y su consumación se lo regresó. No había nada que se lo quitara de nuevo.

Entonces la noche cayó, el banquete término y ella estaba feliz y nerviosa: al fin ambos compartirían cama.

Pero ella comprendió que él estaba cansado por el viaje y esperaría cuando estuvieran listos para terminar el ritual que los haría uno solo y floreciera el fruto de su amor. Fue entonces que ambos entraron a su habitación donde el silencio reinaba salvo a los latidos de ambos, que sonaban como tambores por la adrenalina que causaba volverse a encontrar.

Entonces fue el que la detuvo con un suave jalón y ella mostro sus ojos a él.

—debes de estar cansado, el viaje…

—no del todo—respondió él con voz ronca—te debo una noche y hoy mismo la tendrás, se que has estado esperando por mucho este día y no tienes idea que yo también lo he esperado. Esas noches sin ti me hicieron pensar en lo mucho que te necesite en el campo de batalla…

—me debes esa noche y la tendré—respondió ella mientras bajaba la mirada—no quiero precipitarte.

—me tienes como un loco, te necesito, por favor.

Ella supo que él también estaba por perder la cordura y dejarse llevar por la pasión. Fue entonces que el dio el primer paso y se aferro a ella. Empezó por oler su cabello, olía a una combinación de manzanilla con maderas del bosque.

Poco a poco sus labios fueron viajando por su cuello, su oreja y poco a poco fueron descendiendo hasta llegar a su hombro donde se detuvo para empezar a desvestirla. Ella tiritaba, era obvio que estaba nerviosa, su cuerpo sin ser tocado por un hombre estaba siendo prendido por las toscas manos del príncipe que con cada caricia parecía ser de terciopelo.

Cuando dejo ver su cuerpo desnudo, ella se tapó por vergüenza, el quito sus manos para dejarla verla completa. El sonrojo apareció en ambos y él supo que también necesitaba mostrarle su cuerpo y ella también supo que era turno de explorarlo.

Entonces con torpeza, fue deshaciéndose del traje de su amado hasta por fin conocerlo completito. Aquel cuerpo que tenia frente a sus ojos era de ella, solo de ella.

La pasión siguió subiendo de tono hasta que ella se sentó en la cama, él la acompañó y tocó su mejilla y movió su cabeza para poder mirar esos ojos que eran como una droga que lo mantenía idiotizado cada vez que se quedaba clavado en ellos.

—¿estás segura?

—siempre estuve esperando.

Y entonces las manos de él se encargaron de explorar su cuerpo hasta llegar a la inocencia que poco a poco se la fue arrebatando, siendo dueño de ella, como debió ser hace un año.

Porque ese día se había cumplido un año desde que unieron sus vidas, ese día en donde ella lo vio partir.

Ella no lo recordaba porque perdió la noción del tiempo, pero él siempre conto los días, estaba presente que el 28 de octubre ambos habían jurado amor eterno.

Y un año después, ambos terminaban ese juramento con la unión de sus cuerpos.

Y la noche para ellos fue lenta, llena de éxtasis y de todo el amor que merecían darse, de poder demostrar que la distancia hizo que el deseo se volverá cada vez más fuerte.

Ahora sí con toda seguridad, no había nada ni nadie que impidiera amarse como solo ellos sabían hacerlo.

**Hola chicos! Como era un sábado aburrido decidi escribir este one shot que posiblemente se convierta en un fic mas adelante, hasta que por fin decida terminar el extenso fic de "Fairy Tail School" (pronto se llamara "dos almas", bueno, asi se llama la saga mas bien) por lo que esto seria una prueba de lo que escribiría por si me atrevo a escribirlo, con eso que la escuela me absorbe, no se que será de él xDD**

**¿Cómo me inspire? Leyendo Game of Thrones, es un libro que DIOS MIO! Simplemente épico, te atrapa demasiado por lo que tenia que hacer algo al respecto para quitarme esto que hizo mi mente.**

**Quise hacer una narración limpia pero parece ser que necesito practica, practica, practica, cosa que me he limitado hacer u.u**

**Review? Seria de agrado uno :3**


End file.
